Where are they now?
by Kryfar
Summary: This is a story about the animatronics long after the restaurant chain is closed for good. No OCs. Warning! Do not read if you dislike blood, violence, swearing, romance, or sexual scenes. Yes this story does contain lemons. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Foxy

**Author's Note: Let me fill you in on my story before you begin so you aren't confused. In this story,** _ **all**_ **of the animatronics are present. Not the nightmares, witherds, phantoms, shadows, JJ, or OCs. The animatronics in my story are Original Foxy (male), Original Bonnie (male), Original Freddy (male), Original Chica (female), Original Golden Freddy (nickname Goldie, male), Springtrap (fully repaired, nickname Springy, male), Toy Freddy (nickname Fred, male), Toy Bonnie (nickname Bon, male), Toy Chica (nickname Chi, pronounced 'chee', female), Mangle (fully repaired, female), Balloon Boy (nickname BB, male), and Marionette (nickname Puppet, male). The night guard is Mike Schmidt. The location of the story is the restaurant from FNAF 2 which has been turned into a museum where all the animatronics (except Goldie and Springy) are on display. The kitchen is to the left of the show stage and there is a back stage room behind the show stage. In this story, the animatronics are not robotic but rather anthromorphic, thus they have the ability to breathe, eat, drink, bleed, feel, and have reproductive organs, so there will be lemons in this. Also all of the animatronics (except Marionette) wear clothing. The animatronics also age with the passage of time, thus, in the time period of this story, BB is no longer a boy but a young adult. Marionette is the only animatronic that is not anthromorphic. Instead he is somewhat immortal and possesses special powers such as teleportation and levitation. Goldie also has these powers but is still a mortal being. All of the animatronics are friends in this story; none of them are 'the bad guy.' I do have all three girls shipped but who with you will have to read to find out. And if you don't like my shippings then either don't read the story or just get over it, I'm not changing them. During the day the animatronics are in the following locations of the restaurant/museum. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are in the parts and service room. Bon, Chi, and Fred are on the show stage. BB and the Marionette are in the prize corner. Mangle is in Kid's Cove. And Goldie and Springy are in the storage closet behind the security office. And I think that's all you need to know. Okay, let's begin shall we?**

Chapter 1: Foxy

It was five to midnight. I was in the parts and service room with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. I looked up when I heard the door creak open. In the doorway stood a large golden bear wearing a top hat, a black bowtie, a white dress shirt covered by a black jacket, and black dress pants. His eyes were dark and shone brightly in the dark room.

"Alright," he said in a deep voice. "Everyone's gone. Mike should be here any minute." I smiled and stood. The others stood up as well. The golden bear vanished without a trace and the four of us walked out of the room. I turned my head and cracked my neck. Holding still all day can make you stiffer than a board. I walked down the hall towards the show room, hearing Chica and Bonnie at my heels. I assumed they were heading to the kitchen as they normally did. As I entered the show room I saw three figures standing on the show stage. A light blue bunny, a yellow chicken, and a light brown bear. The bunny wore a white dress shirt with a short sleeved black jacket and a red bowtie. He had matching black dress pants and held a red and black guitar in his hands. The chicken wore a white tank top with the phrase 'Let's Party!' written on it in large purple letters and a pink skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. The tank top was short so it exposed her stomach. The bear wore a top hat with a red ribbon around the base, a black bowtie, and a simple black suit. The bunny spotted me and smiled.

"Hey Foxy!" he said, waving.

"Ahoy Bon!" I said, returning the wave. The other two waved at me as well before the three of them returned to their conversation. As I walked through the show room I saw a somewhat short human figure walk past me. He wore a propeller hat and a red and blue striped shirt with two black buttons up the middle. He had brown pants and dark brown shoes. He smiled at me as I passed and I gave him a curt nod. Out of Kid's Cove just ahead of me walked a white vixen with red lipstick and neon pink eye shadow. She wore a red ribbon tied in a bow on the back of her neck, a white turtleneck sweater with a pink heart on the chest, and blue jean shorts that hugged her legs. I smiled when I saw her. She turned and saw me. She smiled.

"Hi Foxy!" she said cheerily.

"Ahoy Mangle," I said, walking towards her. "How are ye?"

"I'm good," she said. "How are you?"

"I be well." I stopped once I was about three feet away from her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Not sure. How about ye?"

"I don't know." She put a finger on her chin as she thought. I heard the front door open and turned to look at it. Through the door walked an adult man dressed in a security uniform with a Glock .17 holstered at his hip.

"Ahoy Mike," I called to him.

"Hey Foxy," he said as he closed the door. He walked past us to the hall to get to the security office. I looked back at Mangle, who was still thinking. She glanced up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I've got nothing," she said. "There's just nothing fun to do tonight." I thought for a moment and had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the roof?" I said. "We could look at the stars and talk about whatever ye want." She smiled.

"Sure," she said. "That sounds like fun."

"Alright. I'll go tell Mike." I ran off towards the security office. Mike was there sitting in his swivel chair. "Mike," I said. He looked up at me. "Mangle and I are going up to the roof."

"Okay," he said. "Don't be out too long."

"We won't," I replied, turning around and running back to the show room. Mangle was standing right where I had left her. She looked at me as I approached.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Aye," I said. I walked with her to the door and opened it. "After ye," I said, stepping aside and holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said as she exited. I followed and closed the door behind me. We walked around the corner of the building. There was a service ladder that led up to the roof. I went up first. Once at the top I turned around and helped Mangle up. She thanked me and looked up at the night sky. The two of us walked towards the edge of the roof and sat down. We stared up at the stars silently. Mangle was the first to speak. "Do you come up here often?" she asked.

"Aye," I said. "I come up here when I need to clear me head."

"Are you trying to clear your head now?" she asked.

"Aye," I sighed.

"Well what's on your mind?"

"Ye don't to hear about me problems. It be alright."

"No really, tell me. I'll listen." I sighed.

"Well, there be something I want to tell someone. I just don't know how to tell 'em." I glanced at her. She was looking at me, clearly wanting to know more.

"Who is it?" she asked. I hesitated.

"I-I can't tell ye," I said.

"Oh," she said softly. "That's fine. I understand." She turned away and stared out at the stars. An awkward silence fell over us. After a moment I decided to speak again.

"So how have ye been feeling lately?" I asked.

"Okay I guess," she said. "How about you?"

"I've been alright," I said. We fell silent again. This was agonizing. Luckily, Mangle broke the silence.

"Have you ever seen something more beautiful than the stars?" she said in a gentle tone.

"Aye," I said. "I actually have." She looked over at me.

"Really?" she said in disbelief. "What?"

"I can't say. Ye'll laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise." I looked at her. She was staring at me with anticipation. I sighed.

"Alright," I said, trusting her to keep her promise. "It be ye." I quickly looked away, waiting for her to laugh at me. But she didn't. Instead she spoke softly.

"Me?" she asked.

"Aye," I said. We were both silent for a moment. Then she spoke again.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Aye," I said hesitantly. "I think ye be very pretty." I was blushing. I glanced at her and saw her cheeks were also a crimson color. She looked at me.

"Foxy," she said.

"Aye?" I answered. She looked me dead in the eyes. Hers were the same golden color as mine. We didn't blink. She looked at me intently, as if studying me. Then she finally spoke.

"You love me," she said. "Don't you?" I was stunned silent. I couldn't think of what to tell her. So I sighed and told her the truth.

"Aye," I said. "I love ye very much. I have for a long time." She didn't break her stare. Then she said something that I thought I'd never hear say to me.

"I love you too," she whispered. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-ye do?" I stammered. She nodded, a faint smile on her face. I watched her as she inched closer to me. Once she was within maybe an inch of my face she stopped. Then she made her move. In a quick movement she pressed her lips to mine. I let out a sound of surprise. I stared as she kissed me. Her eyes were closed and her hand had a hold of my hook. Then, as if by some instinct, I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I used my good hand to gently stroke the soft fur on her cheek. We held the kiss for what felt like an eternity before finally pulling away from one another. I opened my eyes slowly. Mangle was smiling sheepishly, blush painting her cheeks.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered.

"Mine too," I said softly. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both smiling. Then I spoke again. "Care to have yer second?" I asked. She smiled widely.

"Yes please," she said. I smiled and quickly pressed my lips to hers, closing my eyes. She did the same and tilted her head a little, opening her mouth I mimicked her and, without realizing it, slipped my tongue into her mouth. Once I realized what I had done I had expected her to push me away. But instead, she returned the favor, dancing her tongue with mine. I felt her arms slowly wrap around my neck. I rested my good hand on her lap, gently caressing her inner thigh. Her arms tightened around me, forcing me to kiss her deeper. I didn't want this kiss to end. I could feel her tongue exploring every crevice of my mouth. I did the same, hoping she was enjoying this as much as I was. But finally we pulled away from one another, her arms still around me. She opened her eyes slowly. Then she smiled and giggled.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know why she was laughing.

"You're wearing my lipstick," she said, stifling her laugh. "Here, let me get it." She used the first two fingers on her right hand to gently wipe my mouth. I could see the bright red makeup on her fingers. She smiled. "There," she said. "Now no one will ever know." I smiled at her. She tilted her head a little. Then she giggled. "Isn't it hard to see with that on?" she asked, tapping my eye patch.

"Sometimes," I said, lifting it up to reveal my left eye. She smiled at me.

"You have very pretty eyes," she whispered.

"Not as pretty as yers," I whispered back. She blushed. She came closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, putting an arm behind my back. I threw my arm over her shoulders, careful not to hurt her with my hook. She closed her eyes and took an elated breath through her nose.

"I love you Foxy," she said in a sleepy tone.

"I love ye too, Mangle," I whispered in her ear. For a few minutes we sat there in each other's arms, staring out at the stars. Since it was so quiet outside the only thing I could hear was Mangle's slow and quiet breaths. I smiled. Her breathing was soothing in a way. Before long she had fallen asleep. When I figured out she had I chuckled. "Poor lass," I whispered to myself. I gently lowered her onto her back, doing my best not to wake her. She let out a groan and rolled onto her side, facing away from me. I smiled. I lay on my back and rolled onto my side as well, facing Mangle's back. I brought myself close to her, draping my arm over her middle and hugging her, her back pressed against my chest. I used my other arm like a pillow and slowly closed my eyes. If I could've, I would have stayed there on the roof with her for the rest of my life. But reality was unavoidable. I opened my eyes before I could fall asleep, remembering that I had told Mike that we wouldn't stay out too long. I propped myself up with right arm and shook Mangle's shoulder with my good hand. "Mangle," I said softly. "Wake up lass. We need to go back inside." She groaned.

"Do we have to?" she grumbled.

"I'm afraid so." She groaned again and sat up slowly. The two of us stood and climbed down the ladder. We walked back into the building and I closed the door. Suddenly something grabbed my good hand. It was Mangle. She started pulling me towards Kid's Cove. I stumbled a little and let her lead the way. Once in the cove, she led me to the back wall. When I asked what she was doing she simply put a finger to my lips.

"Hush Foxy," she said in a slightly seductive tone. She backed herself against the wall and then yanked on my arm. I stumbled forward and caught myself on the wall. Mangle and I were now less than an inch apart. Her golden eyes bore into mine as she slowly put her arms around my neck. Then I felt something strange. Like something was controlling me. Like lust or desire. In that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to kiss Mangle's cherry red lips. And that's exactly what I did. Her eyes closed immediately as our lips locked together, our tongues wrestling in our mouths. I felt her right leg wrap around my left and heard a quiet sound escape her. A moan. Faint and soft but still enough to fan the flames of my passion. I kissed her deeper, harder, her arms getting tighter around me. Then finally I pulled away, needing to catch my breath. The two of us were panting as we stared at one another. My heart was racing and my lust was raging. I couldn't think of what to do next. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I love ye," I said in a breath. "I love ye so much."

"I love you too," she said quietly. My lust took hold of me again as I kissed her crimson lips once more. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance. I used my good hand to press her against the wall harder. Now that I had her pinned, I pulled away and began kissing her neck before she could protest. "Oh," she said joyously. "Oh Foxy. That kind of tickles." I decided to take it one little step forward. I started nibbling on her neck, being as gentle as I possibly could since my teeth are _very_ sharp. She let a small giggle which was quickly replaced by a soft and delighted moan. I smiled.

"Ye like that lass?" I mumbled into her fur.

"Y-yes. Oh don't stop. God this is the best day of my life!" I had to agree with her on that. It was the best day of my life as well. I continued to nibble for maybe a minute, listening to her giggle and moan. Then I stopped and looked into her eyes. She stared back at me for a moment before pulling on my neck, forcing my lips against hers. I melted for her, closing my eyes and slipping her tongue. She smiled a little. My heart pounded in my chest. I quickly pulled away in a desperate attempt to catch my breath again. She smiled at me and let me go. I watched as she slid down the wall to a sitting position. I followed her down, sitting in front of her.

"Ye alright?" I asked.

"Amazing," she said in an elated tone. She fell onto her side and let out a small giggle as she closed her eyes. "I love you Foxy," she whispered.

"I love ye too," I answered.

"We've got to do this again tomorrow night." I nodded.

"I agree. When though?"

"Two a.m. right here in the cove."

"It be a date then." I leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I be seein' ye then lass."

"Okay." I stood to leave.

"Goodnight, my lovely star."

"Goodnight, my handsome pirate." And with that I walked out of the cove.

 **So there you have it. One of the three ships revealed. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I plan to make this a long story so hang in there. This chapter actually turned out longer than I had anticipated. Any way I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can. The next chapter will not be from Foxy's perspective. Thanks for reading. Kbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chica

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two. Just a warning that there is a lemon in the chapter. It is clearly labeled by bold text so if you don't want to read it you don't have to. That's all I have to say for this chapter. To the story!**

Chapter 2: Chica

I was in the kitchen with Bonnie. I was spreading tomato sauce on freshly tossed pizza dough. Once that was done I started sprinkling cheese on it. I felt two arms wrap around my middle from behind.

"Bonnie," I said. "I'm making pizza right now. You'll have to wait a little longer."

"Oh come on," he said. "You know I hate waitin'."

"Well you're going to have to. I promise, I'm almost done."

"Okay fine." He released me and I continued to put cheese on the pizza. Then I started putting on things like pepperoni, sausage, and olives. Once all the toppings were on I opened the oven and popped in the pizza. I set the timer and turned around to face Bonnie. He was wearing a white dress shirt just like most of the other boys with a black suit jacket covering the suspenders that were holding up his black dress pants. The cherry on top was his little red bowtie. I smiled at him.

"Okay," I said. "I'm all done." He smiled and walked towards me. He was about a foot away when I leaned back on the stove. Bad idea. I yelped and jumped away from the oven. "Hot!" I exclaimed. Bonnie chuckled as I took a few steps to the side so I could lean back on the cool countertop.

"You singe any feathers darlin'?" Bonnie asked.

"No," I said. "At least I don't think I did." He smiled.

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want them purty yellow feathers of yours turned black now would we?" I shook my head.

"Definitely not." He approached me and gently stroked the soft feathers on my cheek. I smiled. "What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Beats me," he said. He continued to stroke my cheek. I wasn't quite sure what he was up to but I had a few ideas. He had an odd look in his eyes. It was a look I had seen before. I smiled at him.

"I think I know what you need," I said as everything finally clicked in my head.

"And what would that be?" he said as if he didn't already know. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck gently. I quickly kissed his lips and closed my eyes. This is what he needed. Some loving. And I was more than happy to give it to him. He kissed me back softly. I felt his left hand on my hip as his right stroked the feathers sticking off the top of my head. I tilted my head some and he mimicked me. He started kissed me deeper, causing me to lean back a bit. I may have started this kiss, but Bonnie was definitely taking control. Finally he pulled away. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you honey bunny," I said, using the cute nickname I had given him years ago.

"I love you too darlin'" he said in a soft tone. We stared at each other for a moment. Then something in his expression changed. His smiled widened and his eyes narrowed a little. Just as I figured out what he was planning, he made his move. He pulled me away from the counter and pinned me to the wall by the door.

"Bonnie!" I yelped in surprise. Before I could protest he started kissing up and down my neck. I admit it felt good, but he was being a little rough about it. I playfully pounded the base of my fist into his back. "Bad bunny! Bad bunny!" I said, giggling. He started to nibble on my neck, making me laugh. "Bonnie stop!" I said, knowing he wouldn't. He continued to kiss and nibble my neck as I continued to laugh and shout at him. Finally he stopped and looked at me. He was smiling widely.

"Ya liked that didn't ya?" he said slyly. I smiled and nodded. He closed the gap between us, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, closing my eyes and opening my mouth. I felt his tongue slip in and I returned the favor. For maybe a minute we held the kiss. Then I felt his hands on my back. Part of me wanted to know what he was up to. But the rest of me was too focused on the kiss to care. I tightened my arms around him, forcing him to kiss me deeper. Then he did something that I should've seen coming.

 _ **(WARNING:**_ _ **Lemon starts here.)**_

His hand quickly traveled down my back to my butt and groped it. I squeaked in surprise and pushed him away.

"Bonnie!" I said in a mix of anger and fear. He didn't answer me. He just smiled.

"What's the matter darlin'?" he said teasingly. "Don't like it?"

"I-I do like it. But I'm not sure I'm ready to take that step. I mean, what if someone catches us?" He smiled again.

"No one will catch us. There's no camera in here and the doors are locked."

"When did you lock the doors?" I asked, surprised by the amount of effort he put into getting us some privacy.

"That don't matter. What matters right now is me and you. But if you don't think you're ready you don't have to." He looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer. I thought about it for a moment. Was I really ready? I loved Bonnie very much and I loved being alone with him but this. This was on a whole other level. I took a deep breath and gave him my answer.

"I'm ready," I said, allowing myself a devious smile. "But I have one condition."

"And that is?"

"Keep that," I said, pointing at the front of his pants. "Out of this." I pointed at the front of my jeans. He nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Wouldn't want to make a _big_ mistake." I nodded in agreement. I smiled and waved him over with my finger, doing my best to look sexy. He complied and pinned me to the wall, kissing me passionately. For a minute or two all we did was kiss. Over and over, our tongues wrestling and our hands exploring each other's bodies. When he pulled away I was panting. He slipped his right hand under my 'Let's Eat!' tee-shirt. I felt it crawling up my stomach towards my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back a bit, waiting for it. As his hand crawled higher he started kissing my neck. Then his hand finally reached its destination. He gently squeezed my breast, making me give a soft moan. He nibbled on my neck and his grip got tighter. I let out another moan. He released my breast and pulled his hand out of my shirt. He grabbed the hem of my shirt with both hands and started lifting it slowly. He pulled away from my neck as I raised my arms above my head. He pulled my shirt off of me, fully exposing my chest. He tossed my shirt aside and leaned in to kiss me again. I put a finger in front of him before he could. He stopped and looked into my eyes. I smiled at him and started undoing his crimson red bowtie. Once undone, I tossed it aside with my shirt. Then, without me having to tell him, he slipped off his jacket, tossing it over with the other discarded clothes. I smiled and unstrapped his suspenders so I could get his shirt off. As I was doing that he began unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. While I was working on his suspenders I noticed a bulge in his pants. I giggled.

"That a carrot in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He looked down at me with a chuckle.

"Fancy yourself a jokester huh?" he said playfully. I giggled again and finished with his suspenders. He slipped off his shirt and tossed it away. I smiled and placed my hands on his chest, leaning into him. He slowly slid his hands down my back as I gently kissed his lips. I knew where his hands were headed, and I wanted it. His hands slipped into my back pockets as he groped my butt. I moaned with delight into his mouth, sliding my hands slowly down his chest and stomach. When my hands reached his waist I started fumbling with the button of his pants. He took that as his que to do the same to me. His hands slipped out of my pockets and around to the front of my hips. He easily unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zipper. As I finally unbutton his pants I felt his right hand slip into mine. His fingers gently rubbed my wet entrance and I moaned to him in response. I had never felt such a sensation before. The odd yet pleasurable tingling feeling that was slowly spreading through my whole body. As he did that I unzipped his pants and pushed them down some. He did the same to me, pulling his hand out of my jeans and pushing them down as best he could. My jeans weren't as tight as most other girl's but they were tight none the less. I pulled away from him and started wiggling out of my jeans. He did the same, easily slipping off his pants and tossing them aside. Now that he was completely nude, I could see his rock hard member. It was about eight or nine inches in length, not that I really cared about how long it was. I just cared about who it belonged to. And this one belonged to Bonnie. As I stepped out of my jeans he caught me staring at it. "Like what ya see?" he asked in a sly tone. I nodded with a smile as I tossed my jeans aside. I stood up straight and looked into his eyes.

"So who's first?" I asked.

"Why don't you pick," was his answer. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well in that case," I said, my smile growing wider. "You." I threw myself at him, pushing him into island counter in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed the edge of the counter to keep from falling. I smiled and kissed down his neck, then his chest, then his stomach. He watched as I went lower and lower until I finally reached it. I didn't know what to do at first. Then I had an idea. I gently took his member in my hand and teasingly tickled the tip with my tongue. He shivered a little but held his ground. I continued teasing, licking along the length of it and caressing it with my fingers. Finally he couldn't take anymore.

"Chica," he said impatiently. "Please stop teasin'. I can't take it." I giggled.

"Okay big boy," I said, trying to be seductive. I slowly took it in my mouth, just about an inch of it at first. Then I started to take more. Two inches. Then three. Once I got to four it was touching my throat. I took it out and looked up at Bonnie. "It's too long for me," I said, somewhat defeated.

"Well," he said in a breath. "Ya can use your hand if that's easier." I thought about it. That probably would be easier. I nodded and my smile returned. I started rubbing it up and down, slowly at first, licking the tip as I did. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the counter a bit. I started rubbing faster, hearing his breathing grow heavy.

"You like that honey bunny?" I said in a teasing tone. He nodded. I smiled. "You're a naughty bunny. You're very very naughty." He smiled a little. I giggled. I started rubbing faster, sucking on the tip a little. After a few moments he started to let out soft moans. Hearing him moan was turning me on. I smiled wider and decided to throw it in gear. I rubbed as fast as my hand would go, licking and sucking the tip. He moaned more, a little louder than before.

"Ch-Chica," he said between moans. "I think I'm. Gonna. Gonna cum." I smiled when he said this. I continued to rub his member, waiting for him to reach his climax.

"Come on honey bunny," I said in a seductive tone. "Don't hold back. Let it out. Let it out for me." He moaned more and heaved breath. I continued to suck on the tip.

"I. I. I'm." he said, moaning and groaning in pleasure. "I-I'm cumming!" Suddenly his member throbbed as I felt something warm and creamy fill my mouth. I didn't know whether to stop or keep rubbing. But Bonnie helped me figure that out. "Don't stop!" he said in a breath as another moan escaped his throat. I continued to rub as his moans started to subside. "Okay," he said. "Ya can stop now." I stopped rubbing and swallowed the warm liquid in my mouth, intrigued by the new taste. Bonnie was panting as I stood. I gave him a moment to catch his breath. Then he smiled at me. "Your turn to cum," he said seductively. He stood up straight and scooped me up by my legs. He turned around and sat me down on the island countertop. He started kissing and licking my neck and my upper chest. Then his lips found my breasts. He took the left one in his mouth, sucking on the nipple passionately. I let my head loll back as I moaned, feeling the ecstasy rushing through my veins. After a few moments he released my breast with a small pop and switched to the other one. I could feel his right hand crawling down my stomach towards my womanhood. Once it reached my waist he began to slowly and gently rub my clitoris with his fingers. That plus the stimulation on my breast was enough to make me moan in pure ecstasy. He rubbed for a few moments before he stopped and slowly slipped two fingers into my love tunnel. I moaned as his fingers grazed my sensitive inner walls. Bonnie was inside me. I smiled and relished in knowing that my lover was actually inside me. He slowly began pushing his fingers in and out. I moaned with each gentle pump of his fingers. While it felt good, it was also agonizing. It was too slow. I wanted to feel more pleasure, more ecstasy.

"Bonnie," I whined. "Please. Go faster. Please go faster." He did as I asked and began to pump his fingers faster. I smiled and moaned. Then I felt his fingertips graze my g-spot. I let out a small gasp which was quickly replaced by an erotic moan of pleasure. "Yes Bonnie. Oh yes. More. More Bonnie. More!" I was desperate to feel more pleasure. I _needed_ more pleasure. Bonnie started going as fast as he could, his tongue dancing on my nipple. I could feel my muscles starting to tense up. My hips rocked on their own. My breath shortened and my heart raced. My moaning got louder and more rapid. "B-Bonnie," I moaned. "I'm. I'm gonna. I'm gonna cu-. Gonna cum!" He stopped sucking on my breast and crouched down so his head was level with my slit. As his fingers continued to go in and out he started licking and teasing at my clit. He was pushing me to the brink fast. I could feel it welling up in my hips, in my chest. I was on the very edge when I finally screamed his name. "Bonnie!" I shouted. My hips began to buck wildly as I desperately tried to breathe. Then it slammed into me like a semi-truck. "I'm cumming!" I screamed. I felt everything release as my entire body tensed up and contracted. My walls closed together around his fingers as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over me. I moaned loudly as my cum began to leak out. I could feel Bonnie's tongue lapping it up. I moaned and bucked and screamed until finally I was finished. I let myself fall back on the counter as I took sharp and desperate breaths through my mouth. "Bonnie," I said in a breath. "Stop. I'm finished." Bonnie licked up the last of my juices and stood up. He stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of me, lingering over me with a devilish smile. I smiled back weakly. I never knew sex would be so exhausting. "I love you," I said weakly.

"I love you too," he said in return. "Do ya need a minute?" I nodded. For a minute or two I slowly calmed down. Once calm I slowly sat up.

"Mind helping me get dressed?" I asked.

"Not at all darlin'," he said. The two of us helped each other get dressed again. Once dressed we shared a deep and passionate kiss. However, it was interrupted by a dinging sound. I pulled away and glanced at the oven.

 _ **(End of Lemon)**_

"Oh right," I said, feeling stupid for forgetting. "The damn pizza." I walked to the oven, slipped on an oven mitt and took out the pizza. I set it on the stove top to cool for a while. I glanced over at Bonnie. He smiled at me with love in his eyes. I smiled back. "You know," I said walking towards him. "We've got a few more minutes until the pizza cools down." I smiled deviously. He didn't answer. Nor did he have to. He had read the message hidden in my words perfectly clear. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss. After a few minutes the pizza was cool enough. I pulled away from Bonnie and picked up the pizza. He and I walked out through the double doors into the show room. "Pizza's ready!" I called. "Come and get it!

 **Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. There is only one girl left. Chi. Who will win Chi's heart. There are plenty of boys left to choose from. You'll have to read more to find out. Sorry this chapter was mainly the lemon. Don't worry. The next chapter won't have a lemon in it. Thank you for reading this chapter. Kbye**


	3. Chapter 3: Mangle

**Author's Note: Hello. This is the third chapter in my story. There is no lemon in this chapter for any of you who aren't into that. Not much else to say. So let's begin shall we?**

Chapter 3: Mangle

It was the day after Foxy and I had confessed our love to one another. I had trouble holding still all day. I was too excited for Foxy and I's date. I just couldn't wait for one a.m! The clock finally stroke twelve a.m. and Goldie gave us the all clear. I sat on the floor in Kid's Cove. I needed to get ready for Foxy. But how? I had an idea and looked out into the showroom. I could see Chi sitting on the show stage.

"Chi!" I shouted. She glanced at me and I waved her over. She hopped down from the stage and walked into the cove.

"What's up Mangle?" she asked.

"I need your help," I said.

"With what?"

"Well, I um…" I trailed off. Chi was looking at me intently. I mustered up a little courage and told her what had happened the previous night. Her eyes widened when I finished.

"So you two are dating now?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah," I said. "And that's why I need your help. We have a date at one. I need help getting ready for him." She smiled.

"Say no more," she said with confidence. "Come with me." She grabbed my wrist and led me to the door. She stopped and checked to make sure Foxy wouldn't see us. When she didn't see him she pulled me towards the show stage. We climbed up and ran into the backstage room. She quickly plopped me into one of the white plastic chairs and gave me a look over. "Okay," she said. "First things first, you need a good brushing." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my fur?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a tangled mess." She turned around and reached into one of the trunks against the wall. She pulled out what looked like a horse grooming brush. It had no hairs stuck in it so I assumed it had never been used. She walked up to me and told me to hold still. I did as she said and let her brush the fur on my head and cheeks. I winced whenever she would pull out a knot. Once that was done she knelt down and started brushing the fur on my legs.

"Woah," I said, pulling my legs up. "Why do you need to brush my legs?"

"Because," she said in a tone that implied that I should've already known the answer. "Guys like it when a girl has soft and smooth legs. Trust me Mangle. I know what I'm doing." I hesitantly lowered my legs and let her run the brush through my fur. Once she was done she set the brush down on the floor and glanced at the clock. I glanced up at it as well. Twelve-ten. She looked back at me and stood up. "Okay," she said, exhaling. "Next, make-up." She turned around and picked up the make-up kit on the shelves behind her. She popped it open and turned back to me. She started by applying bright red lipstick to my lips. I guess the lipstick I was already wearing had faded some. Then she began to touch up my neon pink eye shadow. Finally, she put a little blush on my cheeks. She closed the make-up kit and put it back on the shelf. She turned back to me and did a few touch ups. Straightening my bow and fixing my fur. It was twelve-twenty when she finally finished. She picked up a mirror and held it up to me. I almost didn't recognize myself. In the mirror was a white vixen with crimson lips and shocking pink eyes and pristine fur. I smiled at myself. I never thought I was this beautiful. No wonder foxy was in love with me. Chi put the mirror back and looked me in the eyes. "Now for the important part," she said. I was confused. There was more? "I need to give you a little coaching." I nodded, thinking it best to listen to her. "Okay, when you first see Foxy, what do you do?" I thought a moment.

"Um… Say 'Hi?'" I said. Chi shook her head.

"No. You nail him with a compliment. Something to start up his drive." I was confused again.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know, classic stuff. Like, 'Hey there handsome.' or 'How are you doing hot stuff?'" I nodded.

"Okay. Then what?" She smiled.

"Then you get to the good stuff. When he greets you, act shy, guys _love_ that. Then when he gets close to you, make sure to touch him. Something simple like a hand on his arm. Then tease him a little. Kiss his cheeks, nuzzle his shoulder, stuff like that. By then he'll be dying to kiss you." I was nodding along as she told me this. She had boys down to a science. Once she finished she asked me if I understood. I nodded and looked at the clock. Twelve-thirty-five. Chi then said something that caught my attention. "Mangle," she said, her tone having gone soft. "While I've got you here, there's something I need to talk to you about." I looked at her. She was blushing a little.

"What is it Chi?" I asked.

"Well… Lately I've been feeling something… Strange. I don't know exactly what it is, but I think I have an idea." She trailed off.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, somewhat eager to know. She let out a breath and looked at me.

"I think I'm in love," she said softly. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I said. "With who?" she leaned towards me and whispered a name in my ear. I smiled. "Then tell him. I'm sure he likes you too." She shook her head.

"I can't," she said in a defeated tone. "I'm too nervous." I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chi, how do you think I felt when I told Foxy I loved him?" She nodded.

"I know. But I just can't do it." I thought for a moment and smiled when a lightbulb went off in my head.

"How about I have Foxy talk to him?" She smiled a little.

"Really? You think he'd do that for me?" I nodded.

"Sure. It's the least I could do since you're helping me tonight." She smiled wider and hugged me.

"Thanks Mangle!" she said joyously. I hugged her back.

"Don't mention it." She released me and glanced at the clock.

"Oh my!" she said. "We need to get you back to the cove! Your date's in fifteen minutes!" The two of us quickly rushed back to the cove, making sure Foxy wouldn't see us. Once there Chi wished me luck, gave me a hug, and left. The next fifteen minutes were agonizingly slow. I spent the time daydreaming about what foxy and I were going to do. Finally my day dream was interrupted when I noticed the clock had reached one a.m. I stood up and leaned on the back wall, facing the doorway. A minute passed. Then two. Then four. I was getting worried. Had Foxy forgotten? Or was he standing me up? No. Foxy wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that. After about seven minutes he finally showed up. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him. When he met my gaze his jaw dropped. I blushed, then remembered what Chi had told me.

"Hey there handsome," I said, trying to make my voice as alluring as I could. He shook his head a little and smiled at me.

"Ahoy, me lovely star," he said. Chi's advice popped into my head again. Act shy. I blushed and looked away, shuffling one of my feet. Foxy approached me slowly, as if he was trying not to scare me. I glanced up at him and smiled. Remembering what Chi had told me, I gently placed my hand on Foxy's forearm. His good hand rested on my hip. Now I needed to tease him. I gently placed a kiss on his cheek. He quickly returned the favor. I blushed wildly. I decided to make a somewhat bold move. I pressed myself against him, nuzzling his chest like a kitten. He gently put his arms around me and chuckled. I was actually kind of enjoying this. Then I heard a mechanical whirring. I glanced up at the security camera in the corner of the room. It was pointed at us with the red light on.

"Mike!" I yelled at it. "Quit snooping!" The red light quickly went out. Foxy chuckled.

"Relax lass," he said. "He only be doing his job."

"I know," I said softly. "I just wanted us to be alone is all." He nodded.

"I know. I do too." I couldn't hold back anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his hard. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. For a while we just kissed each other. In those moments together, nothing else mattered. It was just me, Foxy, and the love between us. We spent the whole night with each other. Kissing, cuddling, talking, and overall enjoying each other's company. When the night finally ended I kissed him goodbye and watched as he left the room. I longed for him to stay. But I knew that I'd see him tomorrow. So once he left I got into my designated position near the back wall and waited for the museum to open for the day.

 **Well there's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Right now I'm starting a FNAF lemons collection, reader's choice. Send in requests please! I will do Female/Female, Female/Male, or Female Solo. I will not do Male/Male or Male Solo. I will also except gender-bending. No OCs! Ok that's all. Kbye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chi

Chapter 4: Chi

I was walking through the show room. Bonnie and Chica were on the stage. Chica was sitting in Bonnie's lap. She was laughing as Bonnie tickled under her arms. I sighed as I walked past them. I was jealous. Chica had a boyfriend, and now Mangle had a boyfriend. I was jealous of them because they both had boys to give them attention and accept their love. I had no one. But Mangle had told me the night before that she would have foxy talk to my crush. I hoped she'd kept her promise. Just then I saw Mangle in the hall just outside the girls' bathroom. She looked over at me and waved, a smile on her face. I waved back and quickened my pace to reach her. When I got to her she greeted me.

"How you doing, Chi," she said.

"Fine," I said in return. "The better question is how are you doing? You know, now that you and Foxy are together." Mangles face lit up and she let out an elated sigh.

"Oh it's amazing Chi. Absolutely wonderful." I smiled, glad that Foxy made my best friend so happy.

"That's great Mangle," I said. But then my smile faded. Mangle noticed and suddenly had a solemn look on her face. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I asked Foxy to talk to him," she said. I smiled a little, happy she'd kept her word.

"Thanks," I said. Mangle smiled and looked over my shoulder for a moment. She smiled wider and looked at me again.

"How about you, me, and Chica go up to the roof for some girl time?" I smiled at the idea.

"That sounds like fun," I said. "I'll get Chica, you go tell Mike." She nodded and walked briskly down the hall towards the security office. I turned around and called out to Chica. "Chica!" I yelled. She turned away from Bonnie and looked at me. I pointed straight up. "Mangle and I are going to the roof. Care to join us?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" she said happily. She gave Bonnie a brief kiss and hopped off of his lap. Mangle rushed to us from the hallway.

"Let's go ladies," she said with her chin up, acting very sophisticated. I laughed and mimicked her, putting one hand on my hip and raising the other to shoulder level. Chica giggled and walked along side us to the door, her beak raised to mimic us. When we walked through the door the three of us laughed together at our own silliness. We walked around the side of the building and climbed up the service ladder one after the other. Once on the roof, the three of us sat down and looked up at the stars.

"So, Chica said. "How are you girls?"

"Fine," I said.

"Great," said Mangle.

"Why are you so cheery Mangle?" Chica asked.

"Oh right I haven't told you," Mangle said. "Well, recently…" She paused to leave Chica in suspense. "I got a boyfriend." Chica gasped and smiled, pushing Mangle playfully.

"Get out," she said.

"It's true," I said. "I helped her get ready for her first date yesterday."

"Well who is it?" Chica asked.

"Foxy," Mangle said in an elated tone. "Oh he's so sweet."

"Have you kissed him?" Chica asked.

"Yup. Oh he gives the nicest kisses and the warmest hugs. I just love spending time with him."

"I always knew he liked you," Chica said.

"What about your first kiss?" I asked. "Where was it? How was it?"

"It was up here," Mangle said. "On the roof. We were looking at the stars and I asked if there was anything more beautiful than the night sky. When Foxy said yes, I asked what it was. And he said it was me. I didn't believe him at first but I quickly realized he was being truthful. And that's when he admitted that he loved me. Then, without even thinking about it, we kissed. It was soft and gentle. I was holding his hook while his good hand stroked my cheek. Then after a moment we pulled away." I was listening intently to the whole story. It sounded so romantic.

"Aww," Chica cooed. "How romantic!" Mangle blushed.

"That was just two days ago," she said. She looked back at Chica. "How about you and Bonnie? You two been very romantic lately?"

"Yup," Chica said proudly. "We had a very romantic situation recently."

"How romantic?" I asked. Chica didn't answer. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "You did not!"

"Didn't what?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

"You and Bonnie did it!" Her cheeks turned crimson.

"Not exactly. We sort of did it."

"Who cares? You two did it!" I was laughing. I couldn't believe that Chica would do that with Bonnie!

"Well what about you?" she said defiantly. "You have a crush don't you?" I stopped laughing and blushed.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"Well who is it?" I didn't want to say.

"Mangle, you tell her." Mangle smiled and leaned towards Chica, whispering in her ear. Chica smiled brightly.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You've got a crush on,"

"Shut it!" I said, interrupting her. "The last thing I need is for him to know."

"You know," Mangle said. "Foxy's talking to him now."

"R-really?" Mangle nodded.

"Go see him. Tonight is your chance." I smiled a little and hugged Mangle.

"Thanks sis!" I said. I released her and jogged to the service ladder, climbing down quickly. I ran around to the door and pushed it open. Foxy was sitting on one of the show room tables. He noticed me and pointed to the stage with his good hand.

"Back stage!" he called. I nodded and jogged to him, giving him a brief hug.

"Thanks Foxy!" I let him go and ran to the stage. I clambered up and quickly got to the door of the back room. I stop and straightened my clothes and flattened my feathers. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. In a white plastic chair across the room sit a bright blue bunny with a white stomach, a red bow tie, a white button up shirt covered back a black suit jacket, and black dress pants. He looked up and spotted me.

"Hey Chi," he said. I smiled and blushed.

"Hi Bon."


End file.
